Disaster Hints
On this page you can put hints about disasters, but add this on the selected disaster heading. How to? * Frist, you need to Edit the page, scroll down to the hints heading * Second, you can still scroll down to the disaster you want, then you put you hint as a Bullet List down of the previous hint * Third, after you completed the hint, put your username after the hint, such as "Hint, By Username" (DON'T USE YOUR REAL NAME! This is for safety reasons!) * You're Done! Just click on "Save page"! Hints Noobs * EXAMPLE: Use Speed Coil to escape from Noobs! (By Vitor) Explosive Noobs * Use Gravity Coil to get high from the explosion (By Vitor) * You can use Speed Coil to outrun the Explosive Noobs too! (By Odie) * Or use a Epic Katana to escape even more quickly! Rocket Noobs * Hyper: They shoot two rockets instead of one every so often, stay away at all costs if you plan to hide. * Stay away from them. Use Speed and or gravity coil to dodge their rockets if you plan to fight them for xp. (By Radats) Flash Flood * It's common sense. Stay up at high places, wherever that may be. (By Radats) X-Bomb * Hyper: The X-Bomb goes around in circles till the whole map is wiped, follow the beam's movement! * Hide in the spaces between the four beams of laser! (By Odie) Rising Lava * Try not to head up to high areas where the platform is destructible if possible. Some examples might be the house or the towers. The lava will burn the lower parts, causing it to collapse. (By Radats) Rising Acid * Never touch the rising acid! Once you're in there for a few moments (like 2-3 seconds) and come back out, your already a goner. * Same concept as Rising Lava, but make sure you don't touch any of the acidic blocks until the map changes or another disaster gets rid of them. (By Radats) Terran Ghost * Check the spawning locations and make sure no red lights are found on them. (By Odie) * It's difficult to spot the Terran Ghost, Terran Ghost is usually around the spawn area. * If you got a weapon, you can shoot at the Terran Ghost to defuse the nuke! ( By Odie) Pacman * Stand in the corner of the map so that the Pacman won't try to eat you. (By Odie) Pacman Ghosts * Same with the solution of surviving Pacman as mentioned above (By Odie) Ghosts * If you're a A rank or higher, you can use the electric staff to momentarily reveal them when invisible. Recommended weapon to use against them. (By Radats) Time Bombs * Take cover in a large building (such as a house) (By Odie) Death Trampoline * Avoid standing on loose objects (By Odie) * Don't stand on the first layer of the map (By Odie) Korblox Mages * Kill them from a safe distance or avoid them; they make an ice ring that does instant death upon contact. (By Radats) Redcliff Warriors * Try not to lead them to important buildings. Like the house, the towers, and other destructible high areas. Their attacks will cut right through them like butter and they will be demolished. (By Radats) Overseer Soldiers * The enemies of the Redcliffs. They deal explosive damage that can instantly kill you and they can throw their weapons at you as well. Same thing as the Redcliff, don't lead to them destructible buildings. (By Radats) * Hyper: They have increased spawn rates, run unless you're well prepared to fight them. (By Radats) Missile Launcher * Take cover behind unbreakable parts (By Odie) * Hyper: Same as above. The missiles have a faster fire rate. (By Radats) Tsunami * Stay in high places (By Odie) * Hyper: A WAY '''bigger tsunami that gradually gets smaller as it makes its way towards the other end of the map. Go to the Other end of the map from where the tsunami started, and pray there's a high place to be there. (By Zomboss) (Edited By Radats for more accurate detail.) '''Coil Noobs * Speed and Regen noobs shouldn't be that hard to deal with. You can put a frostbite orb or use weapons that kill quickly if you want to get rid of the gravity noobs fast. (By Radats) * Hyper: Increased spawn rate. If your a B rank or higher, blast them into blocks using a rocket launcher once you weaken them a bit. (By Radats) Spiked Walls * Run to the center of the map quickly. (By Odie) * Hyper: Same as above. The Spikes come from all parts of the map instead of 2 different ends, and they move faster as well. (By Radats) Tornado * Move away from the middle of the map, either go the left of the map or to the right (By Eng) Tetris * Like the memo said, don't use gravity coils unless you know the blocks aren't above you. Stick with the speed coils. (By Radats) Press The Button * By all means, DONT 'press it! All of the noobs press it anyway but for everyones sake, just.. don't. Ok? (By Radats) * If the noobs are going to press it anyway, just try to be in the center of the map when its pushed. An upgraded speed coil and epic katana can get you there before the noob presses it. (By Radats) * If you're too far from the middle, you always have the corners to run to. (By ArrQue) * Hyper: The walls come quicker when the button is pressed. (By Radats) I'llumina * Same with the button, DONT '''touch it. It accomplishes nothing but the satisfaction of trolls. * Just to be safe, head to the northern area of the map. (By Radats) * Hyper: Big blast radius and the Illumina comes towards the nearest survivor to explode and continues till the round ends. Same as above. (By Radats) * threaten all the people in the server not to touch the illumina. If they didn't listen, come over to their houses and kidnap them, and then torture them in front of their parents. '''Epic Katana? * Same as above, DONT '''touch the sword. (By Radats) * Incase some noob does touch it, the consequences are less severe. All you need to do is to look up at the sky, and avoid the black swords of death. Easy enough. (By Radats) * Stand in the corner and the swords won't hit you! (This is actually a better way to avoid dying) '''Acid Rain * Look up to dodge the rain. (By Vitor) * Don't forget to take cover! (By ArrQue) Cake * The cake is relatively easy to surivive if you keep your distance. Use lightning staff and other ranged weapons if you want to kill them for xp. (By Radats) Meteors * Keep running around while looking up the sky to see if there are any meteors above you. (Using A Speed Coil is recommended) Sandstorm * Take cover behind walls to avoid being hit by debris and tumbleweed. Wolven Footsoldiers * Stay in high places so they can't kill you. * If you are a C-rank-player or above, you can kill them with ninja stars easily. * You can kill them even more faster if you have a Darkheart or Game Master Sword! (But, these weapons are only available for A-rank-players and S-rank-players respectively) Minions * There are a massive amount of them and they deal 5 damage per touch. Get on high places but there is a chance that they can stack up and kill you. * Using a speed coil is not that effective because their walking speed is even faster than that. * Using a lightning staff is the best choice. It deals area damage and can kill the minions rather quickly. The Robotnik Disasters 1993 * The boss is just like the 3rd boss you come across in the first sonic game. Try to stay behind eggmans rear, and move alot as well so he will less likely come down and pull a tile from under your feet. (By Radats) Hammer * Another boss that you come across for the third time in the sequel. (What's with Vyriss and the number three) Make sure you stay on the opposite side of where eggman is always, and use a gravity coil so you can dodge all of his attacks. (By Radats) * Hyper: Eggman will just stay on the right side of the 2D map. He will keep firing from that pole only. Gravity Coil neccesary. (By Radats) * Impossible: All I could say is pretend this is hole in the wall. Just like hyper reaper, but 2D. Did I also mention that the pillars are twice as tall, and he fires 3''' arrows at once? (By Radats) (Source Of Disaster from here: https://youtu.be/44qI1ZNNNME?t=2m5s) '''Barrier * Use the speed coil. It will come in handy. Avoid being under the laser when it stops and it's flashing lights alot. (By Radats) * Hyper: It only stops once it fired. Same tactic as above. (By Radats) * Impossible: It won't stop. Ever. '''It will fire 5 short bursts per charge, so if it starts charging, you better run. (By Radats) (Source Of Disaster from here: https://youtu.be/44qI1ZNNNME?t=1m6s) Boss Hints '''Giant Noob * Recommend using speed coil or any fast movement items to avoid Giant Noob. * To avoid a body slam, go horizontal. * Keep a great distance away from the giant noob if possible. It can go around the map in mere milliseconds if debris is lying around. (By Radats) Undyne * Undyne's spears goes faster than your walkspeed when close to her, when that happens, use a speed coil! * Keep moving. Undynes HP total is invisible, so you have to guess on what it is if you plan on bloxxing her. (By Radats) Crimson Balrog * As long as you keep moving relatively quickly, your fine. (By Radats) * If the Balrog is chasing you, try to keep running in circles to dodge. (By Vitor) * Also, if you can, dodge by jumping with gravity coil. (By Vitor) Alexnewtron * His dodgeballs do a lot of damage then they should per ball. He jumps a lot, but has relatively low hp, (600) Some mixture of lightning staff and whatever weapon you got should help defeat him. (By Radats) * If Alexnewton got a hit on you, jump quickly and use regen coil or anything that you can escape with to get safe again. (By Vitor) Black Mage * ￼Left and right side of map is safe from fire blast (By Flamingkittyzoid) * The best way to avoid the green poisonous gas created by Black Mage is to use the regen coil, speed coil, and or gravity coil, as they will help you swiftly avoid the poisonous gas. * High DPS on the black mage matters if you want to kill her. She can heal herself for 300 hp each. (By Radats) Epic Duck * Same as Giant noob, but the duck is slightly faster then the noob and doesnt go all over the place. His attacks also don't instantly kill you. Use whatever weapon you have besides melees, grab a speed coil, and keep a moderate distance. Don't lead the duck to destructible buildings as well if possible if it gives chase to you. (By Radats) Reaper * Gravity Coil should dodge most of his attacks except the upper slashes, use a speed coil if your reaction time is slow. (By Radats) * Hyper mode: Use a combination of speed and gravity coil to dodge his 3 slashes. Even buy the fusion coil if that's what it takes for you .Pretend it's like playing hole in a wall, but the holes are bigger and the walls come much quicker. (By Radats)